parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Diego Marquez (Arthur)
Cast Arthur Read - Diego (Go,Diego,Go!) D,W. Read - Dora (Dora the Explorer) Kate Read - Isabella (Dora the Explorer) Jane Read - Mami (Dora the Explorer) David Read - Papi (Dora the Explorer) Pal - Baby Jaguar (Go,Diego,Go!) Buster Baxter - SpongeBob SquarePants Francine Frensky - Alicia (Go,Diego,Go!) Muffy Crosswire - Blue (Blue's Room) Binky Barnes - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) Alan Powers: The Brain - Map (Dora the Explorer) Sue Ellen Armstrong - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) George Lundgren - Joe (Blue's Clues) Prunella Deegan - Daisy (Oswald) Jenna Morgan - Bessie Higgenbotton (The Mighty B!) Molly MacDonald - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) James MacDonald - Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) Fern Walters - Ruby Bunny (Max & Ruby) Timmy and Tommy Tibble - Phil and Lil DeVille (Rugrats) Thora Read - Abuela (Dora the Explorer) Grandpa Dave - Professor Plyborg (Dora the Explorer) Mr. Ratburn - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) Mr. Haney - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) Mrs. Tingley - Kindly Lady (Rolie Polie Olie) Mrs. MacGrady - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) Bionic Bunny - Superman (DC Comics) Mary Moo Cow - Baby Bop (Barney & Friends) Episodes: Season 1 #Diego's Eyes/Alicia's Bad Hair Day #Diego and the Real Mr. Krabs/Diego's Spelling Trouble #Dora All Wet/SpongeBob's Dino Dilemma #Dora's Imaginary Friend/Diego's Lost Library Book #Diego's Pet Business/Dora the Copycat #Locked in the Library/Diego Accused #Diego Goes to Camp/SpongeBob Makes the Grade #Diego's New Jaguar/Diego Bounces Back #Diego Babysits/Diego's Cousin Catastrophe #Diego's Birthday/Alicia, Super Star #Diego's Baby/Dora's Baby #Diego Writes a Story/Diego's Missing Jaguar #So Long, Pirate Parrot/SpongeBob's New Friend #Diego the Wrecker/Diego and the True Alicia #Diego's Family Vacation/Professor Plyborg's Old Country Farm #Diego and the Crunch Cereal Contest/Dora Flips! #Meek for a Week/Diego, World's Greatest Gleeper #Diego's Chicken Pox/Sick as a Jaguar #Dora Rides Again/Diego Makes the Team #Diego's Almost Boring Day/The Half-Bake Sale #Sandy Moves In/The Perfect Person #Dora's Snowball Mystery/Team Trouble #Bully for Patrick/Misfortune Teller #Diego's Tooth/Dora Gets Lost #Dora Thinks Big/Diego Cleans Up #My Dad, the Garbage Man/Poor Blue #Dora's Blankie/Diego's Substitue Teacher Trouble #I'm a Poet/The Scare-Your-Pants-Off Club #My Club Rules/Stolen Bike #Diego's First Sleepover/Diego's New Year's Eve Season 2 #Diego Meets Nigel Thornberry/Draw #Patrick Star, Art Expert/Diego's Lucky Pencil #Dora the Picky Eater/SpongeBob and the Daredevils #Diego Makes a Movie/Go to Your Room, Dora #Diego's Underwear/Alicia, Olympic Rider #SpongeBob, Cat Saver/Play It Again, Dora #Diego's TV Free-Week/Night Fright #Diego vs. the Piano/The Big Blow Up #Lost!/The Short, Quick Summer #Dora Goes to Washington/Diego's Mystery Envelope #Dora's Deer Friend/SpongeBob Hits the Books #Diego's Faraway Friend/Diego and the Square Dance #Water and Map/Diego the Unfunny #Sandy's Lost Diary/Diego's Knee #Diego's Grandma Appreciation Day/Ruby Bunny's Slumber Party #Loves Notes for Blue/Dora Blows the Whistle #Alicia Redecorates/Diego the Loser #Diego vs. the Mean Crossing Guard/Dora's Very Bad Mood #Dora's Name Game/Finders Key-Pers #How the Cookie Crumbles/Sandy's Little Sister Season 3 #SpongeBob's Back/The Ballad of SpongeBob SquarePants #Dora All Fired Up/I'd Rather Read It Myself #Diego Goes Blue/Sandy and the Maposaurous #Background Blues/And Now, Let's Talk to Some Kids #The Chips are Down/Revenge of the Chip #Patrick Rules/Meet Patrick #Diego Rides the Bandwagon/Papi's Dessert Dilemma #Popular Girls/SpongeBob's Growing Grudge #Diego's Treasure Hunt/The Return of the King #Attack of the DeVille Twins/Dora Tricks the Tooth Fairy #Double DeVille Trouble/Diego's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival #What Scared Sandy?/Clarissa is Cracked #Diego's Dummy Disaster/Alicia and the Feline #Mami and Papi Have a Great Big Fight/Dora's Perfect Wish #Diego and Dora Clean Up/The Long Dull Winter Season 4 #Dora's Library Card/Diego's Big Hit #Hide and Snake/Blue's New Best Friend #SpongeBob's Breathness/The Fright Stuff #The Contest/Prove It #The Blizzard/The Crab Who Came to Dinner #Dora Tale Spins/Daisy Gets It Twice #Patrick Star, Wingman/To Beat or Not to Beat #1001 Dads/Daisy's Prediction #What is That Thing?/SpongeBob's Best Behavior #My Music Rules/That's a Baby Show Season 5 #Diego and the Big Riddle/Double Dare #Kids are from Pluto, Parents are from Pluto/Nerves of Steal #It's-No-Map-er/The Shore Thing #The World Record/The Cave #The Lousy Week/You are Diego #The Election/Alica Goes to War #Sleep No More/Pet Peeved #The Last of Baby Bop/Margaret's Beau #Just Desserts/The Big Dig #Diego's Family Feud/Blue Gets Mature Gallery: Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg|Diego Marquez as Arthur Read Dora-marquez-dora-the-explorer-5.82.jpg|Dora Marquez as D.W. Read Isabela.png|Isabella Marquez as Kate Read Elena marquez 2.png|Mami Marquez as Jane Read Miguel marquez.png|Papi Marquez as David Read Baby jagaur (4).jpg|Baby Jaguar as Pal ACF5DBBD-C9C7-4641-A964-1EFECAAB34CA.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Buster Baxter Alica.png|Alicia Marquez as Francine Frensky Blue's Room Blue.jpg|Blue as Muffy Crosswire Patrick with tie.png|Patrick Star as Binky Barnes Map-dora-the-explorer-0.98.jpg|Map as Alan "The Brain" Powers Sandy-cheeks-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-9.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Sue Ellen Armstrong Blue's Clues Joe as Old Doc Hogg.jpg|Joe Burns as George Lundgren Daisy-0.png|Daisy as Prunella Deegan Blythe Baxter.png|Blythe Baxter as Molly MacDonald Cubby.jpg|Cubby as James MacDonald Ruby1.png|Ruby Bunny as Fern Walters Phil & Lil DeVille.png|Phil & Lil DeVille as Timmy and Tommy Tibble Abuela.jpg|Abuela as Thora Read Dora's Abuelo.jpeg|Professor Plyborg as Grandpa Dave Mr-krabs-spongebob-squarepants-2.6.jpg|Mr. Krabs as Mr. Ratburn GrumpySquidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Mr. Haney Kindly-lady-rolie-polie-olie-the-baby-bot-chase-3.65.jpg|Kindly Lady as Mrs. Tingley Mrs-puff-spongebob-squarepants-2.52.jpg|Mrs. Puff as Mrs. MacGrady Mighty b bessie higgenbottom.png|Bessie Higgenbottom as Jenna Morgan Superman (BTBATB).jpg|Superman as Bionic Bunny Baby Bop-0.jpg|Baby Bop as Mary Moo Cow Category:Arthur Spoof Category:Dustin Tudor Pitko Category:Dustin Tudor Pitko's Spoof Shows Category:Arthur Spoofs